


Looking for a fanfiction

by Becomingtearsforme



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fourth Shinobi War, M/M, Post-Fourth Shinobi War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becomingtearsforme/pseuds/Becomingtearsforme
Summary: I'm just looking for a fanfiction, please help
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Looking for a fanfiction

Okay, this is a story I read a year ago, but it just came to me right now. I'm looking for this very particular Naruto/Sasuke fanfiction. I have only a clear recollection of how the first chapter started. In the first chapter, Naruto and Sasuke had their final battle where they had lost their arms. But then Sakura and Kakashi had caught up with them. Naruto wants Sasuke to go back to the village. But Kakashi said it wasn't that easy, because the council was concerned about the nature of their relationship. It was rumored that their relationship was intimate and romantic. That's all I know from chapter one, but the rest is essentially Naruto falling in love with Sasuke. And the Hokage was Kaskashi. I think there was some Kaskashi/Iruka, too. I'm not sure about it though.

**Author's Note:**

> There was specific words like  
> -nature of their relationship  
> -Kakashi being uncomfortable to tell them  
> -Naruto came back from a mission, and thought Kakashi knew he and Sasuke had sex  
> -Post-war kinda


End file.
